


Related

by tarrysmith



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wish I didn't feel like I had to use tags, because they’re too much like spoilers! Slightly AU, but, what the hell! Some parts may seem familiar, as I am guilty of plagiarizing myself (but this was actually written first).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Related

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigyn-hiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sigyn-hiddleston).



> This was written as a Secret Santa fic gift exchange!
> 
> For sigyn-hiddleston, who generously said I could share it! Merry Christmas, love!

Related

For sigyn-hiddleston

Christmas 2014

Stacie sighed as she let herself into the house she shared with her boyfriend. It had been a rough day at work, and she was tired. But it was Friday, and Oakley would be home in a few hours, and after a stressful week for both of them, they had agreed on a relaxing evening in. Oakley was picking up dinner on his way home, and then it was cozy night in front of the telly time.

Stacie and Oakley had been together for just over two years, and they’d moved in together almost a year ago. Stacie sometimes still couldn’t believe that the brilliant young doctor was hers. She knew about his bad-boy past, the troubled young man he’d been. He was still prone to acting reckless every once in a while, which kept their relationship exciting, to say the least.

Stacie recalled with fondness the day they’d met. She’d agreed to accompany her best friend Nancy to her Smoking Cessation Support Group. “I just can’t do it on my own.” Nan had wailed, and after assuring herself that friends were not only allowed to attend, but they were actually encouraged to do so, Stacie had picked up Nan at her home, and they’d gone over to the classroom at the hospital where the support group was being held. The group was led by a handsome young doctor who was interning in psychiatry. A former smoker himself, Oakley was charismatic and persuasive, encouraging the participants and supporters alike, to air their concerns.

And, oh, was Stacie smitten! The attraction was almost instantaneous. Oakley had gone around the room, shaking everyone’s hand, and as his fingers touched hers, Stacie had felt a spark that shook her to her core. Nan, who already had a steady boyfriend, picked up on it instantly. Tall, slim, and lanky, with blond curls and gorgeous blue eyes, Oakley had totally captivated Stacie from the very beginning.

But what she sometimes found so hard to believe, was that the instant attraction had been mutual. Oakley had taken one look at Stacie, and had immediately known he wanted her. After she and Nancy had been coming to the support group for a few weeks, he finally got up the courage to ask her to go for coffee afterwards, and he was excited and elated when she’d said yes. Nancy had smirked at her as she’d given Stacie a little push towards him. The two girls had come in Nan’s car that day, so Stacie was free to ride with Oakley.

Going for coffee after support group became a regular thing, and then one night, Oakley had brought her home with him. Now, she couldn’t imagine her life without him, and they’d hesitantly begun to talk about a future together. Certainly, Stacie had shared everything with him, and he had reciprocated, telling all her about his rocky relationship with his father, his absent mother, the weird almost-fling he’d once had with his older cousin’s best friend while they were all vacationing together in Italy when he’d been in his late teens, his rebelliousness and recklessness. So many symptoms of the unhappiness and insecurities that had driven his decision to become a psychiatrist.

Now, Stacie dropped her purse and keys on the counter, and went into their bedroom to change out of her work clothes. She put on loose cargo shorts and a tee-shirt that belonged to Oakley, then got a blanket and pillow, along with the book she was currently reading, and let herself out by the patio door. Their private back yard was shady and cool, a perfect retreat from the cares of the day. Stacie spread the blanket out, laid down, and started to read.

She was having trouble concentrating, though. Both she and Oakley had been so busy that they hadn’t spent any quality time together in over a week, so tonight’s promised plan was more than welcome. Stacie had hopes that she could convince Oakley to let her pick a film for the evening. Her favorite actor’s latest movie had just been released on Netflix, and she was hoping Oakley would say they could watch it.

Stacie laughed, recalling when she’d confessed to him about her celebrity crush. Oakley had wanted to watch a Marvel marathon, but he was hesitant to suggest it, because he knew superhero movies were not Stacie’s scene. He had therefore been pleasantly surprised when she had not only agreed to it, but had seemed eagerly anticipating it. Given Oakley’s vocation, he figured, rightly, that something was up.

“So, you like Chris Hemsworth?” he’d asked with a smirk.

“He’s OK,” she’d said absently.

“Chris Evans?” he’d tried.

Stacie had just shrugged.

“Robert Downey, Junior? Jeremy Renner? Mark Ruffalo?”

No, no, and no.

“Well, you can’t possibly be so eager to watch seven hours’ worth of brawn because you have a mad thing for Samuel L. Jackson!” Oakley cried throwing up his hands.

Stacie had finally looked him in the eye, smiling slyly. “You should have been able to figure this out,” she’d teased. “After all, you know I have a thing for misunderstood bad boys!”

Oakley had actually smacked himself in the forehead with his palm. “Of course,” he’d said, disgusted with himself for not being able to figure it out. “Of course, you like Loki!”

Since then, they had seen all of Tom Hiddleston’s telly shows and movies, and Oakley seemed to like him almost as much as Stacie did. And last month, as they were lying in bed together, after having had the most delicious, mind-blowing sex, Oakley had asked what she’d been thinking about that had made it so intense this time.

“I can’t tell you that!” she’d said, blushing.

“But Stacie, I want to know,” Oakley’d said so earnestly, with such a pleading look in his blue eyes. “I want to be able to please you.”

“This isn’t something that could ever really happen,” she’d said, blushing even harder.

“Tell me anyway!” Oakley had begged. “Please!”

“OK, but it will probably gross you out,” Stacie had said. “It’s just a fantasy. You have to promise you won’t break up with me if I tell you!”

“Of course not,” Oakley had said, shaking his head. “I know about fantasies, Stacie. I’m a psychiatrist, remember?”

“Well, you’re going to be, anyway,” Stacie had teased. Then she got quiet again. “Oh, this is so embarrassing.” She paused, and took a deep breath. “OK, here goes… My favorite fantasy is about having a three-way, with you and…”

“Oh, I like the sound of this,” Oakley said wickedly. “I think I could handle two of you. Go on, who’s the second? Anyone specific?”

“Not another girl,” Stacie’d said, almost inaudibly. “You and… Tom Hiddleston…”

Oakley had actually laughed at that, and then, smirking, he’d said, “I’ll keep that in mind, and if the opportunity ever comes up, I’ll see if I can’t arrange it!”

***

Oakley was more than glad that this week was over. It had been absolutely hectic at the hospital, and even his support groups had all been crazy. And even though he’d seen Stacie every day, they’d both been so tired, that it was all they could do to just fall into bed together and cuddle while they slept. He was so looking forward to the weekend, when they could be together and reconnect, and he had a couple of surprises for her, too, that he knew she was going to love.

He parked his car, grabbed his shoulder bag and their take out dinner, and made his way up the short walkway to their house, letting himself in. He noticed her keys and purse on the counter where she’d left them, so he knew she was home. He went to their room, noting her work clothes still lying on the bed where she’d tossed them. He changed himself, into cargo shorts and a tee shirt, his casual clothing of choice. He took a small jewelry box out of his shoulder bag, opening it and admiring the sparkling diamond ring inside, before closing it and tucking it into the drawer where he kept his underwear, pulling a couple of pairs over the top of it to hide it. Smirking, he set off to find his love.

The door to the patio was open, the screen was pulled to, and Oakley figured, correctly, that Stacie must be in the back yard. He went out to find her lying on the blanket, her book open across her chest, dozing. He gently eased himself down onto the blanket beside her, picking up her book and marking her place with a blade of grass, before setting it aside. He nuzzled her neck, licking and nipping, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, and she moaned softly.

“Mmmm, Oakley,” she murmured, running her fingers through his blond curls. “You’re home. It feels so good to hold you.”

She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him, swirling her tongue in his mouth. Oakley massaged her tongue with his, before breaking the kiss and kissing her collarbone.

“You’re wearing my clothes again,” he said distractedly, as he lifted the hem of his tee shirt she was wearing and began to pull it up.

“They’re comfortable,” she said, pouting.

“And so fucking hot,” Oakley groaned, as he pulled the shirt over her head. “And no bra,” he whined. “Stacie…”

He bent over and buried his face between her breasts, nuzzling and nipping. He growled low in his throat, then took one of her nipples into his mouth. When he had sucked it into a hard point, he moved to the other, pinching and tugging the first one with his sensitive fingers. Stacie moaned when Oakley began dropping kisses on her ribcage, and he continued to tweak her nipples while he worked his way down her body, nipping, sucking, kissing. He nuzzled her belly, dipping his tongue into her navel, then tugged her shorts down her legs, kissing the skin he was uncovering.

“Oakley,” Stacie panted. “Don’t tease….”

“Did you want something, love?” Oakley asked innocently, between kisses.

Stacie fisted her hands in his hair, trying to push is face where she wanted him, but he was stronger than her and resisted.

“Oakley,” she protested. “Lick me. Please!”

“Mmmm,” he said, “since you’ve asked so nicely…”

He flicked his tongue up her entrance, a light, teasing touch, and she groaned. “Oakley…!” Oakley grinned against her, finally relenting and fucking her with his tongue. But he still avoided her clit, and Stacie was almost blind with arousal. “Oakley, you’re killing me…” He unfastened his own shorts while he pleasured her, shoving them off. Finally, he touched just his tongue to her aching clit, and her hips rose off the blanket as though she’d been electrified.

He began licking her now, inserting two fingers and finding her g-spot. Stacie was aware of him stroking himself in rhythm with his fingers thrusting into her, and she felt herself coiling tighter. “So close, Oakley,” she moaned. “Please don’t stop…”

***

The taxi stopped in front of a small, modest house, and Tom checked the address on his phone. “Yes, this is it,” he said to the driver, his voice a pleasant, resonant, cultured baritone.

He paid for his cab, then waited while the driver opened the boot so that he could retrieve his bags. He’d brought a rolling suitcase and a briefcase-sized shoulder bag that had his laptop, his iPod, and a few other essentials. He pulled the key that his host had mailed to him out of his pocket, then walked up to the front door and let himself into the house. Filming had gone well, and he’d arrived a day earlier than he was expected, but he didn’t think it would be a problem. He’d been told to simply come on in as soon as he arrived, and he didn’t even think about whether being a day early would change things or not. His schedule had been brutal lately, and he was looking forward to relaxing a little this weekend. Tom had stayed with his host before; after all, Tom had known the man all his life, but this was a new house, that the fellow was renting with his girlfriend, and Tom wasn’t sure where he’d be sleeping. He dropped his bags near the couch, wondering if anyone was home, when he heard sounds coming through the screen door that led to what appeared to be the back patio. Curious, he headed that way. The screen opened silently, and he saw that he was right: he stepped through the door onto the back patio of the house.

And froze. His host was home, all right. Currently he was going down on what was probably his girlfriend, his face buried between her thighs, and her fingers clutching at his blond curls. Tom saw that his host was pleasuring himself as well, and from the sounds she was making, he thought the girl was getting close. As Tom watched, he felt the blood rushing to his cock, and he palmed himself through his trousers. He knew he should probably go back into the house and give them some privacy, but he felt powerless to look away. His cock continued to harden, and finally, not wanting to embarrass himself by coming in his pants, something he hadn’t done since he was a teenager, he undid his belt, and eased down the zipper on his trousers, shoving them and his boxer briefs down to his ankles. Pulling his shirttail up and out of the way, he began stroking himself, matching the thrusts and stokes of his host. When the girl cried out that she was close, Tom lost all control, and simply went for it, jerking himself frantically. While he watched, the girl stiffened and came, her hips arching up off of the blanket and her head thrown back in ecstasy.

***

“Oakley!” Stacie cried out, her inner walls clamping down on his fingers as her cunt clenched and spasmed around them. He sucked her clit through her orgasm, drawing out her pleasure, and as she was coming down, she heard a loud groan coming from the direction of the patio. Her eyes flew open to see a man jerking himself, his face contorted in pleasure, his fist pumping furiously as his cum erupted from his huge cock, shooting into the shrubberies beside the patio.

At Tom’s shout of release, Oakley looked over his shoulder, seeing him. “Tom, what the fuck?” he groaned, then, “No, not yet,” he muttered to himself as his control deserted him, and his climax slammed into him. His cum splattered all over the blanket and Stacie’s thighs, as he roared in completion. Resigned, he milked it as long as he could, then wiped himself off with a corner of the blanket, before turning and seeing to Stacie. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he cursed. “I was trying not to waste that!”

‘Tom,’ Oakley had called the man who had just jerked off into their bushes. And Stacie would recognize him anywhere. As she watched, he unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, taking it off and cleaning himself up with it. He grinned at her ruefully.

“Hello,” he said quietly. “My name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston.”

“I know who you are,” Stacie said, dazedly reaching out and trying to cover herself with the blanket. While she continued to watch him, Tom bent over and removed his shoes, then kicked off his trousers and underwear.

“Why are you here? Oakley, why is he here?” she whispered weakly.

“Tom, you’re a day early; I wasn’t expecting you til tomorrow,” Oakley finally managed to blurt out. He turned to look at Stacie, brushing her hair back from her face. “Tom is my cousin; my mum is his dad’s sister. We’ve always been really close. Sometimes, when the stress of his job gets to be too much, he comes and stays with me for a weekend, and unwinds a bit. Given that you’re such a big fan of his and all, I didn’t think you’d mind meeting him. And, um, I, um, may have shared your favorite fantasy with him…”

“Oakley, you didn’t!” Stacie groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Oh, he did, love,” Tom said, grinning wolfishly, licking his lips, “and I have to tell you, I’m unbelievably intrigued. Oakley and I have done a lot of things together over the years, but never anything quite like this. So, if you’re really serious, darling, I’m in. I’m yours all weekend, if you want.”

Stacie peeked at him through her fingers. Even though he had just climaxed, she could see that his cock was already stiffening as he thought about what Oakley had told him. At the realization that this might actually be happening, Stacie felt a rush of fresh moisture drench her core.

“Oakley,” she asked, stroking his face gently, “Are you really OK with this?”

Oakley looked at her, grinning. “If it was anyone else but Tom, the answer would be a categorical ‘hell, no!’ But, as he said, we’ve done a lot of things together, even shared a girlie mag with a wank or two, and I trust him. Plus, just seeing how turned on you’re getting just thinking about this, is definitely working for me.”

Stacie saw that Oakley was also already on his way to being fully erect. “Let’s take this into the bedroom,” she purred.

Oakley scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, swatting her bare bottom, and she squealed. From where she hung, she was level with Oakley’s bare arse, and she pinched him gently in retaliation. Tom grinned as he followed them inside to their bedroom.

Oakley kneed open the door, threw Stacie’s work clothes onto the floor, and dumped Stacie unceremoniously onto their bed. He and Tom stood side by side, almost exactly the same height and build, and Stacie wondered why she’d never noticed the resemblance between the two of them before. Tom was a little older, his hair a ginger color (she knew from interviews that he dyed it), shorter, but still curly; his face boasted a sparse beard. Oakley was clean shaven, his hair a mass of riotous blond curls. Both of them had bright blue eyes, that were right now riveted on her, dark with lust. They both had fully erect cocks that seemed to be pointing at her, and her stomach clenched in anticipation.

“This is your fantasy, love,” Oakley said to her softly. “What do you want?”

Stacie bit her lip and looked down, unable to meet either of their eyes. After a minute or so, she lifted her head and looked at Oakley. “Are you really OK with this?” she asked. “I love you. I don’t want to lose you because you really can’t handle it.”

“I love you, too, and I trust you,” Oakley said, giving her a wicked grin, and his cock twitched. He looked down at it ruefully. “Does this look like I’m not OK with it?” he said, before turning and smirking at Tom.

Tom smirked back at him, and she was once again stuck by how their smiles were so eerily similar, before turning back to Stacie. “Stacie, what would you like?” he asked. “I’m yours to command.”

Stacie’s cheeks were pink and she hesitated again. Finally, she looked from Oakley, to Tom, and back to Oakley. “I want to suck off Tom until he comes, while Oakley fucks me, and then I want you to switch places, and I’ll suck Oakley off til he comes, while Tom fucks me,” she blurted out.

“God, Stacie,” Oakley gasped. Both men groaned and grabbed their cocks. Oakley just held his, squeezing, then releasing, while Tom stroked his, base to tip, oh, so slowly.

“I don’t want to leave you sloppy seconds. “ Oakley said quietly in an aside to Tom. “I’ll either come outside, or just not come.”

Tom smiled appreciatively and nodded, then turned back to Stacie. “On your hands and knees, love, facing me,” he said, stepping up to the end of the bed. Stacie did as he said, and found that he was at the perfect height. Shivering in anticipation, she stuck out her tongue and licked him, all along his length, sucking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue. Oakley stood watching, panting, cock in hand. He had never seen anything as hot as the sight of his cousin Tom with his cock in Stacie’s mouth. Stacie had wrapped her arms around Tom’s hips, encouraging him to thrust into her mouth. By relaxing her throat, she was able to take his entire length, and she hummed, causing Tom to buck his hips with the vibrations. Every other stroke or so, Stacie would suck him hard, and he fought his nature to keep from fucking her face the way he would her cunt.

“Damn, Stacie, I need to fuck you,” Oakley said through gritted teeth. Moving behind her, he gripped her hips, rubbing his hands over the soft skin of her arse, before lining his cock up with her opening and shoving home. “Fuck,” he said, holding still for a moment, before thrusting rhythmically, in tandem with Tom. “It’s going to be so hard not to come.” He reached around Stacie, finding her clit and flicking it back and forth in time with his thrusts.

Tom’s thrusts were becoming shallow and rapid. “I’m going to come, love,” he gasped. “Do you want me to…?”

Stacie pulled off him, taking him in her hand. “Come in my mouth,” she moaned, before swallowing him again.

Tom groaned and wove his fingers through her hair, holding her head still, his hips bucking wildly. With a hoarse cry, he stiffened and came, shooting hot cum down her throat. She sucked and swallowed, thrilling at the thought of bringing him off. She continued sucking until he pulled out, slipping bonelessly to the floor until he was sitting with his back against the bed, a position that put his head right next to Stacie’s.

“Stacie, are you close?” Oakley managed to get out.

“Almost there,” Stacie moaned, rocking back against him. “Fuck me, Oakley.”

Oakley rubbed her clit faster, and when she reached her climax and began to spasm around him, he pressed against her sensitive bud, loving the feeling of her cunt clamping down on him. “Oh fuck,” he said, pulling out as he began to come, his seed spurting all over her arse and lower back.

Oakley collapsed against Stacie’s back, and she closed her eyes as Tom reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. He nuzzled his nose against her ear, and when she opened her eyes, she could see that he was already semi-hard.

“This is gonna fucking kill me,” he murmured, his voice muffled against her hair, “but I’ll die a happy man. I find that it’s not going to take me long before I’m ready for round two.” He got to his feet gracefully, and Stacie couldn’t help admiring his naked form. She wished she had a bit more graphic artistic talent, because this man’s body begged to be sculpted or drawn. Or both.

Oakley had rolled off of her and now lay on his back, and Tom sat down on the bed on the opposite side, eying his cousin. “How about you, Oaks?” he asked teasingly. “You got another one in you?”

Stacie propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Oakley lovingly, and she smiled softly to herself as she caressed his face gently. “That’s what I’d like to know,” she said playfully.

She turned on her side to face Oakley, her cunt twitching when she felt Tom lie down, nestling against her, spooning her from behind. Just as she reached out and wrapped her hand around Oakley’s half-hard cock, she felt Tom put an arm around her and palm her breast. He teased her nipple with his long, sensitive fingers, and she felt his cock hardening as it prodded against the crack of her arse. She loosely fisted her hand around Oakley, slowly jerking him, her touch whisper-soft.

His breathing came shallowly between parted lips. “Fuck, Tom, you’re not kidding,” he said weakly, his hips bucking involuntarily, basically fucking Stacie’s hand. “What a way to go…”

Stacie grinned wickedly as she moved until she knelt between Oakley’s thighs. She licked her lips in anticipation, before running her tongue up the entire length of the underside of Oakley’s cock.

“I can see that you’re tired, baby,” she murmured to him. “You just lie back and let me do all the work.”

She kissed his tip, before sucking just the head into her mouth, running her tongue all around the ridge and up his frenulum, then using just the tip of her tongue to tease the tiny slit at the end. Oakley drew in a deep breath. Stacie knew him so well, knew exactly what he liked and how to give it to him, and he gently wrapped her hair around his fingers, and closed his eyes. “Do to me what you wish, love,” he sighed. “I put myself into your capable hands.” He chuckled, then added, “And mouth.”

“Mmmm,” Stacie hummed in appreciation, knowing that the vibrations from her voice were part of what Oakley most enjoyed; and then she relaxed her throat, beginning to move her mouth up and down on his shaft, taking him a little deeper with each downward motion.

While Stacie had begun working on Oakley, Tom had backed out of their way, still lying on his side, his head propped on one elbow. The sight of Stacie going down on his favorite cousin had him so hard, he thought that he might explode, which surprised him quite a bit, as he had already come twice in less than as many hours. He was willing to admit to himself that this was the hottest, most satisfying sex he had ever had is his entire thirty-odd years of living, and a dark thought entered the back of his mind: how was he ever going to be content again? What could possibly ever top this? What if this encounter proved to be addicting?

As he watched Oakley’s face contorting in pleasure, Stacie’s mouth moving up and down Oakley’s cock as she swallowed him, Tom used his free hand to stroke himself slowly. “Are you ready for me, Stacie love?” he whispered into her ear, moving behind her.

“Mmm-hmm,” Stacie hummed, nodding a little, her voice muffled by a mouth full of Oakley’s cock.

“Good, because I don’t think I can wait any longer,” Tom said, his voice strained with the effort of holding back. He got upon his knees, taking Stacie’s hips gently in his hands, his cock so hard that he didn’t even have to guide it. He felt the tip brushing over her dripping folds, and when he felt himself catch on her opening, he flexed his hips forward and impaled himself in her.

Oakley’s eyes shot open as Stacie gave him an extra strong suck in reaction to Tom’s initial thrust. Seeing Tom’s face contorted with effort as he held himself back, instantly make Oakley harder, and he couldn’t hold himself back from fucking Stacie’s mouth.

Tom saw Oakley’s hips bucking, and he lost control, his jaw clenched as he began slamming into Stacie. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he muttered, in time with his thrusts.

“God, Stacie,” Oakley gasped, tightening his fingers in her hair to hold her still, and fucking her mouth relentlessly.

Stacie felt a fresh surge of moisture rush to her already wet cunt, as she realized the power trip she was on, having both those men dependent upon her. If she were to say ‘stop’ at this point, she knew that neither man would be able to, and for her, it was an all-time high. She rocked her hips back against Tom, silently encouraging him to fuck her harder, slipping a hand between them to finger her clit.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Tom gritted out. “I want you to come because of me.” He nudged her hand out of the way, taking over, his thumb finding her clit, and applying firm, rhythmic pressure.

Oakley suddenly cried out, and came, his cock hitting the back of her throat, spasming while she swallowed and hummed around him. His back bowed as his arse came totally off the bed with the strength his orgasm. “Holy fuck, Stacie,” he groaned as his cock continued to twitch. Finally, totally spent, he slumped back on the mattress, and Stacie allowed his now flaccid cock to slip from between her lips.

Instantly, Tom grabbed her, flipping her over on her back and beginning to ram his cock in and out of her pussy. He was still whispering a constant stream of sex words, ‘fuck your cunt’ being the most prevalent. He had resumed his attentions to her clit, and as she opened her eyes wide, wanting to watch him losing control with her, he watched her back, reading her correctly.

“You’re almost there, baby,” he said reassuringly, noticing that she was starting to buck against him, a slightly frantic look in her eyes.

“I need to come, Tom,” she gasped.

“I know you do, love,” her desperation giving him the strength to reel himself in just a bit.

“Can I help?” Oakley asked now, looking over at Stacie’s desperate face.

Tom smiled a slow smile. “Yesssss,” he said, pulling out, and Stacie whimpered in protest, immediately beginning to fuck herself with her own fingers. “I know, love, but it’s OK. You’ll like his; you’ll see.”

He moved so that he was laying on his back, with his arse at the end of the bed, his feet on the floor. “Stacie, love, can you ride me backwards?”

Stacie pulled her fingers out of herself and sank down on Tom, facing the end of the bed, her legs over his, effectively sitting in his lap, with him buried inside her.

“Oakley,” Tom said. “Can you get down on your knees, and balance and support her?” Oakley moved to comply. “Oh, and do you think that you could lick her?”

Grinning wickedly, Oakley braced his hands on Stacie’s thighs, bent forward, and flicked his tongue over her clit. Tom, using his feet on the floor for leverage, began fucking her again. Every now and then Oakley’s tongue would come in contact with the base of his cock, a first for him, but it wasn’t in any way unpleasant; quite the opposite, in fact.

Stacie knew she was on overload. She began to keen as she felt the tension spiraling tighter and tighter. Finally, it snapped, and she screamed with it, the force of her orgasm causing her pussy to clench so tightly around Tom’s cock that it was almost painful. Oakley pulled his face away, pressing his thumb to her clit, while she continued to tremble and quake with the strength of her orgasm.

And finally, Tom lost it, erupting with a roar, gripping Stacie’s hips while he shot his load deep inside her.

At last, the only sound in the room was their panting, as they gradually recovered.

“We didn’t talk about this beforehand,” Tom said lazily, “but I’m a big hugger. How about a cuddly nap, then maybe dinner? Stace, Oakley?”

“Cuddling, nap, and dinner sounds wonderful,” Stacie said groggily, crawling up and getting into the bed.

“I brought dinner,” Oakley said, settling in on one side of her, draping an arm around her waist. “We can reheat it up later.”

Tom nestled in against Stacie’s other side, pillowing his head against her shoulder. “And then, who knows?” he whispered, already half asleep. “Oakley invited me for the whole weekend…”


End file.
